criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The City of Demons
The City of Demons is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-first case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-fifth case overall. It takes place in The United States appearing as the first case in the region. Plot After heading to Los Angeles to investigate the drug handed to Eugene Montana, Takagi invited Bradley and the player to go sightseeing. The trio then headed up to a viewing point where Takagi looked at the Hollywood sign through binoculars. There, she spotted a dead body, prompting the trio to head up and investigate. When they arrived, they found the body of actor Harry Fletcher, nailed to the sign. They first suspected the victim's agent Shreya Stark, director Hunter Quincy, aspiring actor Samuel Vance from Aurelia, and trainee journalist Lucas Marlow. Anastasia then told the team that Harry was filming his upcoming film in Starlight Shores, where the player's career began. The player arrived back in Starlight Shores where they searched the movie set, the Starlight Estate park, and found reason to suspect SSPD Chief Linda Potters and convict Dayiu, who'd been allowed on supervised conditional release on certain days after assisting the player back in Rusthollow. Linda then came up to the player, saying that she had something important to say. Linda told the pair how Harry was infatuated with her, sending her love letters. She said that she quickly disposed of the letters as she was loyal to her now-fiancé, Owen Morpurgo. Following Linda's help, the team investigated further, incriminating Hunter as the killer. Hunter quickly snapped, saying that he had to do what he did to save his career. Hunter revealed that he had a drug addiction and after Hunter suffered from a hallucination while working, Harry found out about his addiction and planned to go to the press as revenge for Hunter having him followed. After Harry got in touch with Lucas to share the story, Hunter got desperate to shut Harry up and knocked him out, nailing him to the Hollywood sign for all Los Angeles to see. In court, Hunter was sentenced to fifty years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Post-trial, Linda cheerfully greeted the player and invited them and the rest of the GPA to the festival being hosted in the park. After helping decorate the park, the GPA attended the festival, where they met the player's old colleagues: Alice, Isaac, Malcolm, and Naomi as well as seeing Owen and Mayor Vanessa Appleton. As the festivities ended, Linda thanked the player for their help and told them how she wished they would see each other again soon. Meanwhile, Riya and the player decided to speak to Hunter about his hallucinations and the drugs he was taking. Hunter explained that he met up with a dealer along Hollywood boulevard, prompting the pair to head there and find drug dealer Reynaldo Gonzalez. Reynaldo then fled up to the Hollywood sign where the pair quickly arrested him. Once Reynaldo refused to say anything, the player and Riya searched the area, sending his wallet to Anya for analysis. Anya confirmed that Reynaldo worked for casino owner Lynette Lovelle, who'd often been in trouble for drug related crimes. Anya then told them that speaking to Lynette would be difficult, as only her closest friends could schedule meetings with her. She then told them that Dayiu was a known friend of Lynette, suggesting that they have Dayiu meet with Lynette under supervision. After getting President James Marsden's approval, the team spoke to Dayiu, who accepted on the condition of more phone time. With everything in place, the team set off to Las Vegas to find more leads on where the hallucinogenic drug was coming from. Summary Victim *'Harry Fletcher' (found nailed to the Hollywood sign) Murder Weapon *'Nail Gun' Killer *'Hunter Quincy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. *The suspect knows DIY. *The suspect reads gossip magazines. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a phone earpiece. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. *The suspect knows DIY. *The suspect reads gossip magazines. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a phone earpiece. *The suspect wears orange. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. *The suspect knows DIY. *The suspect reads gossip magazines. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. *The suspect knows DIY. *The suspect reads gossip magazines. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a phone earpiece. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. *The suspect knows DIY. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse. *The suspect knows DIY. *The suspect reads gossip magazines. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears orange. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is on a juice cleanse. *The killer knows DIY. *The killer reads gossip magazines. *The killer wears a phone earpiece. *The killer wears orange. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hollywood Sign. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shrubbery, Broken Device, Sunglasses) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Dictaphone Recordings) *Analyze Dictaphone Recordings. (05:00:00; Result: Schedule; New Suspect: Shreya Stark) *Question Shreya on her relationship with Harry. *Examine Sunglasses. (Result: H QUINCY; New Suspect: Hunter Quincy) *See if Hunter liked Harry. (New Crime Scene: Hollywood Boulevard) *Investigate Hollywood Boulevard. (Clues: Sidewalk Star, Sticky Note) *Examine Sidewalk Star. (Result: SAMUEL VANCE; New Suspect: Samuel Vance) *Ask Samuel if he knew Harry. *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (04:00:00; Result: Handwriting Identified; New Suspect: Lucas Marlow) *Ask Lucas why he's in Hollywood. *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Nail) *Analyze Nail. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows DIY) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on a juice cleanse) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Starlight Shores Park. (Clues: Trash Can, Torn Cloth, Broken Object) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Police Badge; New Suspect: Linda Potters) *See Linda again. (Attribute: Linda is on a juice cleanse) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Prisoner Number; New Suspect: Dayiu) *Confront Dayiu about going to the park. (Attribute: Dayiu knows DIY) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Nail Gun) *Analyze Nail Gun. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads gossip magazines; New Crime Scene: Limousine) *Investigate Limousine. (Clues: Faded Photos, Magazines, Ranting Woman Stark) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Scandalous Photos) *Analyze Scandalous Photos. (03:00:00) *Confront Hunter over having Harry followed. (Attribute: Hunter is on a juice cleanse, knows DIY and reads gossip magazines) *Examine Magazines. (Result: Article) *Speak to Samuel about the victim ridiculing him. (Attribute: Samuel is on a juice cleanse, knows DIY and reads gossip magazines) *Ask Shreya why she's ranting. (Attribute: Shreya is on a juice cleanse, knows DIY and reads gossip magazines) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Linda what she wants to say. (Attribute: Linda knows DIY; New Crime Scene: Serene Fountain) *Investigate Serene Fountain. (Clues: Burner Phone, Notepad) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Burner Phone for Dayiu) *Confront Dayiu over having the victim smuggle a burner phone to her. (Attribute: Dayiu is on a juice cleanse and reads gossip magazines) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Scheduled Meeting) *Ask Lucas about his meeting with the victim. (Attribute: Lucas is on a juice cleanse, knows DIY and reads gossip magazines) *Investigate City Viewing Point. (Clues: Tote Bag, Bent Bar) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Paperweight) *Analyze Paperweight. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a phone earpiece)) *Examine Bent Bar. (Result: Orange Threads) *Analyze Orange Threads. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears orange) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided We Fall (1/7). (No stars) Divided We Fall (1/7) *Meet up with Linda. *Investigate Starlight Shores Park. (Clue: Box of Decorations) *Examine Box of Decorations. (Result: Fairy Lights) *Attend the festival. (Reward: SSPD Shirt) *Ask Hunter about the drugs. *Investigate Hollywood Boulevard. (Clue: Drain Cover) *Examine Drain Cover. (Result: Empty Drug Packets) *Analyze Empty Drug Packets. (05:00:00; Result: Fingerprints; New Suspect: Reynaldo Gonzalez) *Confront Reynaldo about his drug dealing. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hollywood Sign. (Clue: Reynaldo's Bag) *Examine Reynaldo's Bag. (Result: Wallet) *Analyze Wallet. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: James Marsden) *Seek James Marsden's approval. *Ask Dayiu about meeting up with Lynette. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:The United States (UnknownGamez)